Music to Heaven
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Kanzeon Bosatsu stared at the lotus pond and observed Gojyo and Hakkai. Both friendly and civil, yet close and not so. These kids. Flipping her hair and batting her eye, the Bodhisavatta narrowed her eyes. Gojyo especially who seemed to be the one in need of help the most. Just who are they fooling...? Putting her foot down, she has decided... BL content/GojyoxHakkai/ ShounenAi


***Music to Heaven***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _ **A/N:** First in the Saiyuki Univese_

Don't own anything but love the series

~ **Yaoi/Shounen Ai style** ~

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

* * *

Paradise had been so peaceful as of late, as what the loyal servant, Jiroushin thought as he walked around the inner palace whilst looking outside the window where forever the blue sky is seen. Well, _peaceful_ was a word. How had his god phrased it? _Ennui_? _Boredom?_ Truly, heavenly bodies have their own perspective. Not that he considers the 500 years since the last chaos in heaven something to miss out but it did drive the people in heaven for something to do.

But he had _something_ to do, he reminded himself idly as he turned on a corner and walked to the entrance of the lotus pond where he had been standing guard for the past years. It was not out of hobby that he would stay there and not entirely on his own. It was because the Bodhisavatta he was serving, Kanzeon Bosatsu, had taken to liking watching and listening to the pond's direct connection to the people she was watching.

Between the two of them, he'd also rather stay and watch and then remind the Kanzeon Bosatsu her job no matter how irritated she might get. Getting her irked had also become his hobby. And so that day, with the reminders of her paper work in mind, he stepped out into the daylight to the place where he would always find her seated glamorously—

"Kanzeon Bosatsu," the moustached loyal servant started in what seemed to be a rehearsed tone, "you've got to do something about those pile of papers on your... eh...uh?"

The servant blinked as he stared at the empty seat of the Kanzeon.

"Kanzeon? Kanzeon Bosatsu?"

* * *

"Where's that monkey, dammit?" Gojyo cursed heatedly as he walked in the middle of the village they stopped over on carrying bags of groceries early that night with bright lights shining down his long red hair, "he should be the one carrying these items! Gahh... all of these are for feeding him, ke!"

"There's nothing to complain about, Gojyo," Hakkai said as he walk beside him carrying bags too, "we lost in the janken anyways. Besides... we're all tired for camping out in the wilds for the last t-three..." And the man wearing spectacles gave a yawn.

"Tsk, still, it's a first for him not to come when it's all about buying him food," the red headed man muttered with a look around, "I could have started the party right now with all these babes walking around."

"Stop ogling at them like that, Gojyo, it's kinda rude." Hakkai smiled a little, "You should stop fooling around with women one of these days... or you might just meet your equal."

"Heh," Gojyo looked up the night sky and smirked, "I'd like to see her try and appear... maybe she'll be something sent from heaven huh?"

Hakkai gave a chuckle, "If she's gonna be like that, I'd like to watch you together and laugh."

"Oi, that's rude."

"Don't worry, the possibilities of it are nigh to nought."

" _Oi! That's even ruder!"_

"Ahh!" Hakkai suddenly stopped in front of a food stall where squid were being fried, "that looks good. How much for these?"

"You buying food for the monkey again?" Gojyo stood beside him looking at the octopi nearby, "you sure love to spoil him, that monkey." The red haired man looked up to the male vendor and found him looking at his companion. "Huh?"

"I kinda like fried octopus myself," Hakkai smiled and looked up at the vendor, "how much are these again?"

The male vendor stared for awhile, and then frantically tried to remember his prices.

"Ah, that...it's really cheap..." he shyly looked at the bespectacled man and then stared away, "i-if you want to buy plenty I'll give you a discount." Gojyo blinked.

"Really?" Hakkai blinked too, and then smiled more, "then I'll help myself."

His open smile encouraged the vendor who looked spirited as he leaned eagerly and pointed to the octopi on his stand, "if you really want something delicious, these ones are fresh they've just been delivered this afternoon. I'll sell them with discounts too, kokyaku-san!"

"Oi." Gojyo's dark mood surfaced and he gave the vendor sinister look.

"E-eh?" the vendor was put out.

Hakkai thanked the man as he bought a dozen while the red haired man stood there watching the vendor with a suspicious look. After a minute, the two continued to be on their way with the bespectacled man looking satisfied.

Beside him, Gojyo puffed out air from the cigarette he was smoking.

"Damn, I couldn't beat you at that."

"Huh? What's that?" Hakkai turned to him with a look.

"The way you handle shopping really is surprising, Hakkai," he smirked at his companion, "I'm sure you don't mind it since we're benefitting, but don't you think it's like a scam?" he said it in tone of a joke for he really was joking.

Hakkai however gave him an innocent look.

"What are you talking about, Gojyo?"

The red headed man gave him a side look and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Never mind, it's just me noticing I guess."

"Huh?"

"Oh, here we are." They stopped in front of a three storey inn where they have decided to stay. Hakkai and Gojyo looked all the way up to the third floor where the light was turned on the last window to their left.

"Goku and Sanzo's room are there," Hakkai explained, "and our room's there." He looked all the way to the right side to the last window opposite where it was dark. "There are no other rooms available."

"Better share with you than the two of them, especially that monkey." Gojyo shook his head while the dark haired man smiled a little, "anyways, here yah go." And placed all the bags on Hakkai's arms.

"O-oi? Aren't you going to eat first?" he watched Gojyo turn away and wave a hand at him, "Gojyo?"

"Come now, you can't expect me to eat with you guys when there are gorgeous ladies waiting about huh? You better sleep already and don't wait for me. You look tired okay? See yah."

Hakkai watched him go and then stared up the building. He then gave another yawn.

"I hope you don't get an upset stomach. Oh well."

Hours later a slightly drunken Gojyo barged in the dark room, swaying a little as he turned on the lights. If he remembers correctly, their room was on the far right side of the third storey building to which he entered without knocking.

Sure enough, the moment he turned on the lights, he saw two beds on either side of the room with Hakkai's sleeping form already occupying the left side. Walking toward him, the red haired man surveyed his companion and then gave a huff. Hakkai was dead to the world with his white shirt and pants on without even bothering to put up the blanket properly.

"Tsk, he didn't even wake up when I almost broke down the door. Really..." intoxicated as he was, the man can still stand properly and see things clearly in the light. That was when he saw that Hakkai's pillow was a little damp from his hair. "This guy... sleeping without drying his hair. Oi, where are your manners? Hakkai."

He leaned a little as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook him.

"Hakkai, you're drooling all over the pillow, Hakkai."

There was no active response and the red haired man had to roll his eyes. For this man to sleep carelessly like this. Not that he could blame him, he looked really tired since yesterday. Gojyo smirked and took the blanket from him.

"Really, Hakkai, hey—" he leaned closer as he dropped the blanket on Hakkai's shoulders but ended up facing the sleeping dark haired young man too closely—and he froze. For then he was so close he could his friend clearly—that handsome features he had so often pointed out—such _beauty_ —

"Ughhh!" he jumped away, as if electrified, his heartbeat drumming against his chest.

Then as fast as his heart beat thundered, his temper rose out mixed with the liquor he had taken in.

"Oi, Hakkai!" he burst out, pointing at the sleeping man, "don't you surprise me like that, bastard! Just because you have a pretty face doesn't mean you can...you can... see here..." his voice faltered realizing the man was still fast asleep despite everything.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath and turned his back away and headed for the shower. "now I'm sober."

As he turned the shower on and washed his hair, he kept thinking of how long it had been since he became aware of his own feelings. Not that he had tried anything funny with Hakkai— he'd rather face a hundred youkai than tell the guy how he felt. Then again it wasn't even about confession. For him, Hakkai had always been someone out of his reach.

Why is that?

Well, because Hakkai trusts him. He didn't want to break that trust.

Minutes later, he came out of the bathroom looking fresh and clean. The night had fallen so late as he sat down on his bed and dried his long hair out with a towel. As he did this, he couldn't help looking over his friend who was still fast asleep on the opposite bed.

It made him stop and sigh.

"Quit sleeping so defencelessly already, Hakkai," he muttered, much more feeling irritated as he threw his towel away and turned off the lights. He then threw himself on his own bed and stared at the dark ceiling with thoughts of his companion while waiting for drowsiness to kick in... but then... just as he thought sleep was impossible...

 _"Aren't you looking really pathetic, Kenren?"_

Gojyo's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up, ready to call forth his weapon if necessary. Did he just hear that out? Or was it his imagination? Then he saw something move at the corner of his eyes. There—just on the opposite bed—a silhouette in the dark—

He shot the other bed a look and saw a shadow of what appeared to be a woman with lengthy, curly hair sitting in the middle of it as if an apparition—comfortably seated with her legs crossed with her white garment not entirely covering her body. Gojyo recognized her easily.

"Y-you...?"

Kanzeon Bosatsu stared at him with her confident smile as she leaned her chin on her hand, elbows on her knees as she surveyed him. Gojyo had never remembered her as an enemy but he still felt obliged to be on his foot. The two gazed at each other in the silence that followed with her smirking up at him. Goddess or not, Gojyo didn't like that smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "You, now known as Sha Gojyo, showing restrictions when it comes to touching something so beautiful?" and with that she let her left hand fall on Hakkai's chest. Gojyo saw the gesture and stood straight.

"What the hell's that mean?" he barked with a confused expression.

"You tell me." Kanzeon Bosatsu sat a little straighter with attention on the red haired man, "I have been watching you for some time and had looked forward to things you do with the girls. It's rather stimulating."

It was Gojyo's turn to smirk.

"Heh? So a god's hobby is to sneak a look at people while they do their stuff, huh?" he gave a nasty grin, "naughty little pervert, are we?"

Kanzeon Bosatsu merely flipped her hair and continued surveying him with superior eyes.

"And what of it?"

" _You're supposed to get angry oi!"_

"Childish," the god rolled her eyes for a second and then stared at him again, "but enough about me. How about you? Somebody like you who's never let anything beautiful out of sight without devouring it is still standing there like a rock, not doing anything? You surprise me."

It took Gojyo a moment to respond. And he did so by pointing at her.

"You wanna have a go at me?"

To which he receive a smack on the head from something invisible in the air, knocking him down the bed again in the process where he sat up rubbing his head.

"Owww... you damn bitch... what exactly do you want from me?"

"You still don't get it?" Kanzeon Bosatsu stood from Hakkai's bed and walked near Gojyo with arms crossed,"and I had to go all the way down here just to smack your filthy head into action. Shame on you, Kenren."

"That's why I said— _what do you want from me_?" his temper rising, the red haired man gave the god a heated look. Kanzeon Bosatsu gave him a look, and then gestured her head to the sleeping Hakkai.

"Why do you stop yourself from touching him? You wanted to, right? For a long time."

Gojyo's eyes widened at the revelation and had to stare at Hakkai's form for a long time.

"Hmph," the god raised her chin, "you play with girls and go from one to another like a flea yet can't even reach a finger to that man there?"

"It's none of your business what I do with him or to anyone I meet," the red haired man grinded his teeth as he fixated his eyes to the god, "damn... you're really just some horny god up there in heaven are ya? The name's just some title after all..."

The sharp eyed god raised her eyebrows to heaven.

"Oh please, you're not one to restrict a god of what he can or can't do." To Gojyo's surprise, the Kanzeon Bosatsu crossed the room toward Hakkai's bed and there—much to his surprise—saw her climb on top of the sleeping man—

"O-oi! W-what the hell are you doing?" he stood up straight with an annoyed look on his face.

"Heh?" Kanzeon Bosatsu looked at him sideways, "I thought you didn't want him since you're just standing there frozen like an idiot." She sat on Hakkai's lower abdomen. "Ah, the view of him here is such a turn on."

She then looked back at the red haired man and smirked.

"...!" Gojyo grinded his teeth in frustration. "Oi..."

"Have you changed your mind? Or do I have to set an example before you get your manhood together?"

"This is crazy!" Gojyo yelled looking wildly around, "what the hell does it concern you if I touch him or not? This isn't even your business!"

"I made it my business the moment I saw you restraining yourself. It's become a pain in the ass, really." the god placed both her palm inside Hakkai's shirt and then slid it inside up to his chest, making Hakkai suddenly intake a breath. Gojyo stared at his friend and then at the creature on top of him.

"Do all gods meddle with trivial things like this?" he shot at her all the same aware of her hands playing inside Hakkai's chest, making him grind his teeth more, "you horny little...!"

"It's funny how you deny it," Kanzeon Bosatsu gave him a teasing look as she leaned closer on Hakkai's face, "but you actually want to do this too, don't you? What's got your hands tied, Kenren? The old you... never mind... but if you really don't want him, why don't you leave us alone? I'm sure I can give your friend here a good time."

And she licked Hakkai's chin.

"Get away from Hakkai, dammit. You don't understand anything about me."

His cold voice didn't faze the god who merely paused with eyes resolute.

"You're pathetic." She whispered in the silence that followed, "You want to take him for yourself yet not do anything about it... you're afraid of things changing between the two of you so you satisfy yourself with others. You go from a woman to another like it's a game, yet recoil to reach him because you don't want to soil him... what you have for him is commendable, yet if not nurtured, is a waste."

Gojyo's jaw tightened.

Kanzeon Bosatsu glanced at him and smirked again.

"If you want him then take him. If not I'll play with him. My actions are crystal clear unlike you. For a man whose made it his life ambition to sleep with women, you're horribly looking pathetic, _Gojyo._ "

Something inside the red haired man snapped.

So things are really simple for her, huh?

As he was about to retort everything that was on his mind, someone else stole the light as he spoke in a quiet voice—

"I don't think he's pathetic."

Gojyo recognized the voice and immediately stared at Hakkai whose eyes were open.

"H-Hakkai?"

Hakkai was staring at the Kanzeon Bosatsu on top of him with gaze cold.

"Could you please get off me? Kanzeon Bosatsu."

The god didn't seem surprise to see him awake and slowly got off him and placed her feet gently on the ground. The dark haired man didn't bother taking his eyeglass from the table but sat up and blinked at the two people inside the bedroom. He stared at Gojyo long.

The red haired man felt a sweat drop fall down his head and then turned his attention to the god.

Only to find her in front of him face to face—and then just like that—found her lips sealed on to his.

"This will help," she whispered on his ear and the next second she was gone in the air.

It took Gojyo a long time to react at how fast everything went. When he realized what had occurred, there were only two of them in the bedroom. He found Hakkai staring at him darkly.

"Just what exactly is this about, Gojyo?" he started with a gloom in his eyes. "What's this about... taking me...?"

Gojyo cringe at his sight.

"Y-you heard that... huh? H-how long have you been awake?"

Hakkai frowned. "Since I felt a tongue touching my chin... I thought it was you and was ready to beat you."

"Oi! When did I ever do that to you?" the red haired man looked offended. If he had remembered doing that, he'd be doing that every day!

"Once you were drunk, and were mumbling some trifling stuff," Hakkai said standing up, "Anyways I was surprised to see her _on top of me_. I can't imagine why a god would do that to me but then there you are... what's going on here Gojyo? Is it true what she said? You really want to touch me?"

"Don't say it with a serious face alright?" Gojyo waved his hands in front of him,"she's just some horny god in heaven."

"She can hear you." The dark haired man pointed out. "I heard half of it already..."

Gojyo saw him stare and felt his body grew hot. Just what...?

"I—It's not really that important..." he gulped, suddenly becoming aware how Hakkai's neck looked so bare to his eyes, and how his lips looked so tasty, "uh... that..."

"For a god to come down here from heaven," Hakkai's eyes narrowed, "I don't think it's anything I should miss."

But there was no response and the dark haired man had to frown again as he saw Gojyo stand there breathless as if seeing another apparition in front of him. "Gojyo?"

For his friend seemed like in a trance.

Things were becoming insignificant to the red haired man's eyes except for that person standing in front of him as he gazed at him longingly. What was the matter with him? Why can he see Hakkai so clearly... why does his body want him so badly...? What was that heat he was emitting... his body craving...?

And then all at once Gojyo remembered Kanzeon Bosatsu's lips and he understood—

' _This will help'_ she said...

Gojyo smacked a hand on his mouth, his eyes wide and flickering, sweat all over his face.

Hakkai looked at him in concern and tried to step toward him—

"Gojyo—?"

"Get away!" the man shouted as he turned his body and slammed his right fist on the wall with a loud smash— cracking it in the process. He just felt it— _his erection._

 _Dammit, dammit dammit! Damn that horny god_! He cursed silently.

Behind him, he was still aware that Hakkai was there watching him. It was funny how he was so conscious of Hakkai just then. The dark haired man seemed immobile and confuse.

"What's wrong, Gojyo?"

"Get out," the man whispered as he leaned his forehead on the wall, trying to control his craving, "that...damn god did something to me... if you don't leave me alone... I might just eat you."

"?" Hakkai blinked, "But how can I leave you while you're looking like that? Gojyo—"

"Hehe..." Gojyo laughed as he still kept his hot body under control, "the only help you can do... is to run. If you don't— I might get killed by _you_ if you know what I mean hehe..."

 _If I attack you now—I'm doomed later knowing you!_ It remained in his thoughts.

"This is no time to laugh!" Hakkai sounded angry, "I want to help—"

 _'If you want to help him...'_ said a voice in the air and then it was gone.

"Shut up you old hag and keep your undies on," the red haired man grinded his teeth and then tapped his forehead on the wall, "I'm not gonna fall in your tricks... I'm gonna smash my head here like this till I'm satisfied you hear?"

 _'Such stubbornness...'_ said the god's voice, making Gojyo smirk knowing full well he has won.

That was when he heard Hakkai's footsteps and felt the man's hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it. You're hurting yourself." Said the man.

"You're still here?" Gojyo tried to pull his shoulder away but Hakkai's grip was tight. "Leave alredy—"

"I heard everything from Kanzeon Bosatsu," Hakkai suddenly went on that stopped Gojyo's movements, "and what he did to you... and what you need..."

 _What I need...?_

Gojyo slowly turned to face Hakkai and found him actually sighing with a problematic look on his face.

"What's with that expression?" the red haired man demanded.

"Well... you have to admit it, she's quite the stubborn god."

"I told you she's horny!"

"If you haven't been goofing off with all the girls around she might not have gotten any ideas."

"Now you're blaming me...? And keep away Hakkai..." he felt his throat dry at their close proximity. Shaking the feeling off, he leaned his back on the wall and opened an eye to the man, "if you understand what she meant, why are you not running away?"

Hakkai blinked. And then sighed again.

"Do you actually think I'll leave you when you're like this? But we have to admit... the way to cure you is really something... too complicated to do..."

Gojyo smiled.

"What are you thinking? Want to take advantage of the situation?"

Hakkai looked at him, startled. Gojyo wanted to kiss him so bad but managed another chuckle.

"Don't get so serious... told you to just leave me alone... if you want, why not call a nice oneesan on the way and send her here eh?"

To Gojyo's surprise, he found Hakkai looking at him seriously.

"I don't know whose taking advantage of who... but that's just like sending a lamb to a lion's den. Do you really think I'll have the heart to do that to an innocent girl? And what more... I was told I'm the only one who can help you... otherwise you'll stay like that for a whole week..."

"W-what?"

Hakkai thoughtfully looked at him and then said, "I'm the only one who can help you."

"Why does that leave a bad taste in my mouth?" the red haired man smiled with teeth grinding, "Oi, whatever's playing in your mind, quit it. I ain't having you... do me... take advantage of you or me or whatever... and play in that old hag's palm!"

A surge of seizure came to his body—somewhat like a painful shake made Gojyo grab Hakkai's arms and cling to him.

 _Shit..._ _this feeling..._ He looked down his pants and saw his erection. _Calm down, dammit!_

Hakkai saw it too and couldn't help but redden a little.

"Why does it look like I'm the one forcing you to do it?"

"Quit it, Hakkai!" he stared up in time to see him smile.

"I don't mind if it's Gojyo... as long as... you take responsibility." And the next thing—Hakkai met his lips.

They kissed. Gojyo's eyes widened.

All his self restraint went to the gutter as he slammed his hands on the man's shoulders and pulled him closer—it was no use trying to breathe—even he himself wouldn't allow it. He even almost cried out in anger when Hakkai tried to pull away—

And then everything happened fast as they fell on the bed with Gojyo ripping off the dark haired man's shirt—pulling and tearing it off till his lips reached his alluring chest—biting his bare neck and taking in Hakkai's scent—

"W-wait...!"

"Hakkai!" Gojyo breathed as his mouth found Hakkai's lips again and forced his tongue to him while his hands do the work beneath his shirt—found all dress unnecessary and tried to rip everything off—

He tried to be gentle... wanted to... but he wanted him for so long. He had suppressed it yet now, it was flowing out like a water finally freed from a dam... overflowing... his emotions... his love...

And his want of him increased as he saw Hakkai before him, bare on the bed.

So beautiful...

And Hakkai, for his part, never shied away from his touch. Like he was waiting for him all along...

The night was late... everything was still and silent... all except... a man's cry in the middle of the darkness.

* * *

Up in heaven Jiroushin was running along the palace rooms, trying to locate the missing Bodhisavatta— while in reality she was already seated across the pond, to her usual throne with legs crossed and a hand on her cheek, a curve of smile on her lips as she looked in interest at the pond filled with lotus flowers where their voices could be heard.

 _"Ahh...ahh... Gojyo...!"_

 _"Ngghh...!"_

The Kanzeon Bosatsu gave a satisfied smile.

"There you go... act like grown up men, these kids." she muttered under her breath as she closed her eyes.

Their voices reached heaven.

Ah. Music to the ears.

Whoever said being a god was just full of boredom, she'd like to know.

* * *

 **~THE END~**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
